The present invention relates to an accuracy correction system in an electronic timepiece.
In general a quartz oscillator is employed in an electronic timepiece for developing a reference signal of a predetermined frequency, for example, one hertz via an appropriate frequency dividing means. Therefore, the accuracy of the electronic timepiece mainly depends on the precision of the quartz oscillator. However, the natural frequency of the quartz oscillator is unavoidably different from each other due to different manufacturers of the individual quartz oscillators. Moreover, the natural frequency of the quartz oscillator will undergo modification with the lapse of time in an irreversible manner due to on account of the "ageing" and matching between the quartz oscillator and a C-MOS inverter included within the oscillation circuit.
Heretofore, the oscillation frequency of the quartz oscillator has been adjusted through the use of a variable capacitor called a trimmer. The conventional adjustment was achieved in an anologue fashion and was unavoidably complicated.